


I'll Never Leave You Again

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Protectiveness, Romance, Tragedy, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione reacts to Ron's Poisoning</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** I'll Never Leave You Again  
 **Summary:** Hermione reacts to Ron's Poisoning  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Reference to a Near Death Experience  
 **Prompt:** Birthday  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

I'll Never Leave You Again

  
It was just an ordinary day, Hermione thought to herself for the millionth time. Birthday or no birthday, she refused to speak with him! She refused to think of him! Today was no different.

But it was. He could have died! The shocking truth hit her like a Bludger and Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Er-my-nee," his feeble voice echoed in her ears, as he called out to her in his fevered dreams.

Ron called for her! Not for Lavender. Not even for Harry, and Hermione nearly cried. Lingering until every one else left the room, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead she promised.

"I'll never leave you again."


End file.
